Sail Away
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: In New Moon, Edward broke Bella's heart, but she never stopped loving him. When Jasper arrives at her window with devastating news, everything changes. Now they must go on a life-threatening journey to find their loved-ones, answers, and themselves. B/J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first B/OC fic, so I hope you like it. For those of you opposed to Bella/Jasper, go read my other pieces. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight(SM does), and I don't down own **_**Sail Away**_**(The Rasmus does)**_**.**_

* * *

_Sail away, it's time to leave _

_Rainy days, are yours to keep _

_Fade away, the night is calling my name _

_You will stay, I'll sail away_

I woke with a start, thunder crashing noisily outside my window. I wiped away the tears that had flowed continuously down my cheeks whilst I slept. The nightmare had been particularly vivid that night.

Lightning flashed, illuminating a figure outside the window. I gasped.

Victoria.

A scream built up in my throat, but I held it back, refusing to wake Charlie. _Please, just take me, leave him alone. _I pleaded silently. _Please._

_Charlie… _I thought. _If she kills me here, Charlie will be scarred for life. I have to make it look like… _I swallowed hard, tears threatening to break through again. _Make it look like suicide. Still horrible, but not as bad as waking up to see your daughter's brutally murdered corpse laying on her bedroom floor._

I jumped out of my bed, running as quietly down the stairs as I could, skipping the squeaky step. I dashed out the front door, into the torment of rain and debris.

Wind and raindrops lashed at my face, but I continued to sprint towards the woods, knowing Victoria would catch my scent and follow me.

I cut off the path, veering farther from the other houses nearby, into a thick tangle of branches and moss.

Suddenly, a branch seemed to come out of nowhere, catching me in the stomach, knocking me to the ground. I curled up in a ball, waiting for my hunter to find me.

_Goodbye, Edward. _I thought. _Goodbye, my one and only love._

The last thing I saw was his face, glorious and sad, the only thing that could make my heart beat again.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Are you alright? Bella, say something." A beautiful, silky voice whispered frantically in my ear. Such a lovely voice, strangely familiar.

"Bella?" Smooth, cool hands were shaking my shoulders. The touch felt so nice, like I had been craving it for an eternity.

"Bella!" I felt a jolt of emotions rush through me, waking me out of my reverie. I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring at me with concern. My heart ached at the sight of them.

"Jasper?" I tried to sit up, but Japer pushed me back against my pillow.

"You need to rest. You took a hard blow from that tree branch. You were out cold when I found you."

The memories from my nighttime visitor came rushing back, and I stared up at Jasper, fear in my eyes.

"Jasper, you need to go! Victoria's after me, mate for a mate, you know, and she was at my window when I woke up and-" Jasper put a hand to stop me.

"That wasn't Victoria at your window last night, Bella. That was me. But you say Victoria's back? That's not good. I'll have to call Carlisle. He and Emmett could come down and hunt her down, maybe Rosalie, too."

The hole in my chest ripped a little more hearing their names, but the thought of seeing them again made it a little easier to breath.

"Wait, Jasper," I straightened up into a sitting position, looking him in the eye. "Why were you even here in the first place?"

Jasper's face fell a little, and he diverted his eyes. His expression was so hurt, that I knew he would be crying if he could.

"What is it, Jasper? Did something happen to Alice?" I was starting to panic. Why wouldn't he just tell me.

"I was here looking for…Edward. And Alice. They've gone missing. I'm scared, Bella. I'm really scared."

* * *

**Cliffy! Ooh! Yeah, okay, please please review! I don't care what you say, just please review!! I need to know if I should continue! Also, I just added a chapter to **_**Our Favorite Year. **_**Go check it out!**

**Thanks,**

**AnnaOtaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No own Twilight.**

_Remember when I swore  
__That love was never ending  
That you and I would never die  
Remember when I swore  
We had it all  
We had it all _

I fell back onto my pillow, shock spreading throughout my body. Jasper was trembling.

"Do you need to hunt? Your eyes are black." He was slumped back, supported by the wall.

"That's the least of my worries right now." He pushed his golden hair out of his eyes. They were overflowing with fear.

I took a deep breath, then got off of my bed and walked over to where he was slumped.

"Jasper, I'm sure they're fine." I slid down next to him. He looked over at me, pain scrawled across his face. "Why'd you come here anyways?"

"Edward's been miserable since we left. I thought he might have come to see you. And Alice has missed you, too. I thought that she may have followed him. But now I see that they haven't been here."

I just sat in silence, absorbing what Jasper had said. Stupid Edward. Always feeling guilty about everything. He got tired of me, what's to blame? Why was he 'miserable', as Jasper put it?

"I mean, it's like Edward to just disappear with no word, but not Alice. She loves going out with a bang." He chuckled softly, which slowly turned to sobs. He grabbed his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him. He froze for a second, then resumed crying.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll bet that…they're just…It's okay, Jasper. It'll all be okay."

"No…Edward may be willing to give you up…but… I can't lose Alice…I don't care if she doesn't want me… I need her…"

"What?! Where'd you get the idea that she didn't want you? She loves you Jasper, I know she does!" I put my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me.

"No, she doesn't. I can tell. She doesn't feel the same around me anymore. It's like she's…scared. I think she ran off with…" He averted his eyes, not wanting to finish the sentence.

I slapped him. Not that it _hurt_ him, but it got my message across.

"How dare you think that, Jasper! She loves you! I know she does!" Angry tears spilled down my face. I stood up and stormed across the room, pounding my fist on the wall.

I felt a surge of calm spread through my body, and I spun around, not afraid of waking Charlie. He was used to my nightly outbursts.

"Dammit Jasper! I don't want to be calm! I want to find them! I can't just sit here pretending everything's okay anymore! I want to sleep again! Edward may not love me, but I can't just let him run off like this. There has to be an explanation."

Jasper looked at me, shocked, then smiled. With a few graceful strides he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, maybe you're right. Let's go. Let's leave." He pulled back, cupping my face with his hand.

"Let's find them. Together."

**Whatcha think? Good, bad, in between? Tell me pleez!! Check out my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. BTW, does anyone know of any really good Emmett/Bella fics? I'm thinking of attempting one after I finish one of my stories, and I have a plot forming, but I need some inspiration. Please tell me if you do!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles _

_We had a place to call a home T_

_he dream that we lived_

_was better than divine_

_Everyday was like a gift _

_Once upon a time_

EPOV

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. A soft light was pouring through stained glass windows, gently caressing the angel next to me, sending shimmers into the air. She was petite, with a halo of dark hair framing her elfin face. Her beautiful topaz eyes opened slowly, curiosity burning even in her muddled state.

I wondered what her name was.

She noticed my stare and returned it with her own. When she finally spoke, the sound was like tinkling bells, musical and breathtaking.

"Where am I?"

I looked around. "I'm not quite sure myself. I can't remember anything."

Her blazing eyes bore into mine. "What's your name?"

Huh. Ed..mund? Edmund? No…Ed…die? Eddie? Hell no. Ed…ward? Yes, that was it. "Edward. I think."

She smiled. "I'm Alice. I'm pretty sure of that."

"Alice." I liked the way the name played on my lips. "That's a beautiful name."

If she could have blushed, she would have. She stared down in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

Suddenly a set of doors on the other end of the room burst open. Three men, two with raven black hair, one with snowy white, strode across the room. The one closest to us clapped his hands joyously and called to a small figure standing in the shadows I hadn't even noticed.

"Wonderful job, my dear Alec. You will be rewarded greatly. Now, dear Edward and darling Alice," I looked up in shock when he said my name. I looked over at Alice and she looked equally as confused.

"Welcome to Volterra. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

BPOV

Charlie was out for the day, fishing with Harry, so I was clear to make my run. As soon as his cruiser was out of the driveway, I threw myself under my bed to grab my duffle bag.

Jasper had run out to hunt before our little adventure, and to grab some money from the bank in Seattle. No need to alert the entire town of Forks of his presence.

I grabbed everything I would need, from clothes to toiletries to non-perishable food items. I didn't have much, so it fit pretty easily into my bag.

Once I loaded everything into my truck, I trudged inside to do what I had been dreading all morning. Writing my letter to Charlie.

I grabbed the pad of paper by the phone and rummaged around in a drawer until I found a pen. I pulled the cap off with my teeth and began to write.

_Dad-_

_I don't know how to tell you this without upsetting you, but I'll try the best I can._

_Edward and Alice have gone missing, and I'm the only one who can convince them to go back home. I have to find them, _

_Dad. I know you hate Edward with a fiery passion, but think of Alice. Your little angel? Just think of her when you start getting furious at me._

_Please don't hate me. Please forgive me. When I'm done I'll come home and finish up high school and go to college and do whatever you want, but please, don't come after me. Not now._

_I love you so much, more than you'll ever know._

_Your loving daughter forever,_

_Bella_

I put the note on the fridge where he was bound to see it. I hadn't realized I had started crying until I felt a pair of cold, hard arms wrap around me.

I turned into Jasper's chest and started crying. He just stood there and stroked my hair, whispering, "Shh. It'll be okay, Bella. Honey, it'll be okay."

"No it's not. He's gonna hate me forever…"I managed to say through my sobs.

"No, he wont. He loves you too much. He'll be angry, sure, but he'll forgive you."

I felt a surge of serenity flow through me, and I looked up at Jasper through tear-ridden eyes.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"No problem." He pulled me out to my truck, insisting that he drive.

I realized I had no idea where to begin in our search. I looked at Jasper, wondering if he had any idea.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"I was just wondering where we should begin." I climbed into the passenger seat, watching Jasper all the while.

"I was just thinking about that too. I decided we should go talk to the people who last saw him, before he disappeared…" He took a deep breath.

"We're going to Denali."

**What'da think? Tell me pleez! Check out my other stories too! Thanks!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	4. Announcement

**Hey everyone! The votes are in and….(drum roll)**

**THE WINNER IS…BELLA SWAN AND THE SEVEN DOGS!!**

**YAY! The next one is Papers, Kegs, and the Holy Air Mattress, which I will work on while doing the Seven Dogs.**

**After that I will work on Midnight Angel and Sail Away, and possibly, a sequel to **_**Our Favorite Year**_**. Then, I will continue with Once More With Feeling: Twilight and whatever new stories I may begin.**

**Thanks for all of your support everyone!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry about the wait. Been busy, blah blah blah…On with the story!**

**BTW, if anyone needs FF ideas, I got a bucket load I'm never gonna use…so just PM me!**

_I'll sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away_

EPOV

What is this feeling? The nervous stuttering? The sheepish glances? The heightened senses? What is the name for such childish apprehension, just to hear her laugh?

There she goes again, flashing me that stunning smile, rendering me useless. Only she can take my mind off of our gloomy new home. Volterra…

"What do you think our old home was like, Edward?" She asks, giddily, taking my hand. If my heart could beat, it would have ripped out of my chest by now.

"Oh, probably somewhere beautiful and serene. In America, I suppose, considering our accents. In an old, quaint house, maybe on a beach, or in the mountains…" I trail off.

She freezes for a second, then asks, sadly, "Do you think we have a family, Edward? Others we live with? I would really like to have a sister…" Her voice is so sad, I feel my heart breaking.

"I bet so, Alice. I bet you have many sisters. And brothers. And a mother, and a father. A real family." I'm sure if I'm lying or not. But it feels…right. Like the family I'm making up is…real. Well, if that's true, I'm determined to find them again. Anything for Alice.

"Come, dear ones. There is trouble in America." My head snaps up at Aro's words. America? Our home? "Let us go."

Alice's grip on my hand tightens. I smile reassuringly, adjusting my black cloak. The sign of the guard. I sigh, and lead my beautiful pixie to the water, the first step on our way to America. To home.

* * *

BPOV

"So…" I began, attempting small talk. The first twenty miles had been completely silent, as Jasper raced down the highway, thirty miles above the speed limit. My old truck grunted and groaned at him, too tired and cranky to run that fast.

"So, what?" He asked, a bemused grin on his face. I bit my lip.

"So…I was wondering. All of the sudden, you seem to have amazing self-control. I mean, after what happened at the party-" He grimaced, starting to apologize, but I stopped him by continuing. "And now you're completely fine being around me. What happened?"

He sighed, fists tightening on the steering wheel. For a second, I was afraid he would break my car.

"Well, after your birthday- Sorry about that, by the way," he added in, before I could protest. I rolled my eyes, and said, "I forgave a long time ago, Jasper."

"Well, after all that, I saw how horribly it affected my family. You all weren't that close yet, but you still left an impression on us. Alice was sad, because she lost her future best friend. Esme was distraught that Edward lost his one chance at a mate, Carlisle was upset because Esme was upset. Emmett was peeved that he lost a fresh source of entertainment. Rosalie was the only happy one, relieved that you got to stay human, and I was in a constant state of gloom and depression because Edward was."

I froze at that last one. Edward was…_depressed?_ Jasper had to be mistaken. Maybe his powers were on the fritz.

"My powers are working just fine, thank you," he said, suddenly. I jumped. _Did I say that out loud?_

"No, you didn't say that out loud. I can tell what you're thinking, Bella. You're very easy to read." He chuckled, winking at me. Then he continued, "Well, after I saw and felt all of the pain my actions caused, my instincts started shying away from anything that would hurt my family again. Your scent is still very appetizing," he grinned sheepishly as I froze. "But, every time I have the urge, oh, say, EAT YOU, my instincts tell me 'No! No! Pain! Bad!'."

I stared at him openmouthed, stunned. "Y-y-you just…got _over _it? Like _that?"_ I stuttered, running a hand through my hair. He laughed at my reaction, patting my head.

"Yes. Almost killing you put everything in perspective for me. Human blood isn't worth it. Though you _do_ smell very good. Floral, somehow…" He faded off, staring into the rain. I bit my lip, his words cutting at the hole in my chest. But the fact that Jasper was _here_, talking with me(more than he ever did the entire time I knew him _before…_), laughing…well, that was enough to numb the aching gap.

An easy silence settled between us, but before long, the impatient human got bored. I flipped on the radio, searching for a good station. It landed on a pop station, where the DJ was saying, "Yes, it's flashback Friday! Right now, let's take a dive back into 2002 with Vanessa Carlton."

Music started playing, eerie and sad. A whiny girl started singing, something about staining and roles and whatever. I rolled my eyes, about to change when I heard the chorus.:

"_And I will never see the sky the same way. And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday. And I will never cease to fly, if held down. And I will always reach too high, 'cause I have seen, 'cause I have seen... Twilight…" _

I froze. Twilight… Ed- _he_ had said something about Twilight once…the easiest time of day for vampires…the end of the day, the light…

Jasper seemed to guess what I was thinking. Maybe I could heal from this. Maybe I could be a better person from this. Maybe…maybe I could love again…

I felt the tears fall down my face, I heard Jasper's concerned voice, but all I could concentrate on was the pain in my chest. It still tore and burned, but didn't leave such an achy after-effect. _The song…_

"Bella?" He grabbed my shoulder, concern on his face. I shook my head, smiling.

"I- I'm…fine. Absolutely…fine…Really! I'm okay." The tears poured harder from my face. "I'm okay!"

"Bella?" He looked like he was questioning my sanity. I laughed.

"Really, I'm okay. Happens a lot." We had pulled over, Jasper concerned about my well-being.

"Bella…our leaving didn't help you at all, did it?" He asked, stroking my hair cautiously. I turned away, staring at my hands. He took that as a _yes_.

Jasper didn't say anything else, just started driving in silence again, letting me think. I banished all thoughts of _him_ from my mind, and settled on thinking about explaining all of this to Charlie when I got back. It was hard, but a good distraction.

The rumbling of the truck soothed me, until I finally fell asleep. For once, my dreams weren't plagued by nightmares. Instead, they were peaceful, shimmering gold and white.

When I awoke, I was laying in an unfamiliar bed, curled against a cold chest. I shot up, blush creeping across my face. A melodious chuckle sounded from next to me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You had quite an eventful night." I blushed even harder, scooting over to give Jasper some room. I laughed again.

"W-what did I do?" I asked, nervously. I was prone to doing crazy things in my sleep. I had once woken up to a knocked out Charlie with a bloody nose, while I was wearing a cowboy hat and a tutu. Like I said, _crazy_.

"Well, for one. You wouldn't wake up when I tried to get you out of the car. So I had to _carry_ you in, much to Eleazar and Tanya's amusement. Then, when I tried to set you down, you put up such a fight, that I had to stay with you or risk breaking one of your hands. Then, you started sleep-talking."

I groaned, falling back on my pillow. Great. Just, great. I felt my cheeks burning, so I buried my face under the covers.

"Whad I say?" I muttered, knowing he would hear me. He chuckled.

"Well, you started insulting me for abusing your truck. You called him-or me, I couldn't tell- a senior citizen, and then started muttering 'Gold…it's so gold…'. _Then_…well…I'll spare you…"

Oh, God. "What Jasper, just spill it. What did I do?"

If he could've blushed, he would've. In the tiniest voice he could muster that I could still hear, he whispered, "You kissed me. I think you thought I was Edward. You know, the cold skin, hard chest, vampire traits. It's understandable." I winced.

Oh. My. GOD. Ugh…

A familiar booming laugh sounded outside my door, causing me to groan. Emmett was here. Emmett had heard. Emmett…

"Wait. Are we in Alaska? Did I sleep through that entire drive?" My head was spinning, muddled by my embarrassment.

"Yes, we are. Welcome to Denali, Bella."

**R&R pleez! **

**Anna**


	6. AN! REALLY EXCITING!

**Hey guys! So, as many of you assumed, I have stopped this story. Aw, sad, boohoo, but wait! I decided it needed to be redone, so everyone please move your attention to this story over here! It's called Rainy Days and the first chapter is now up. It's the same story as Sail Away, but better, so please please please go check it out please!!!!!! Thanks!**

**Anna**


End file.
